1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable mirror device, a dispersion compensator, a gain equalizer, and an optical ADM apparatus used in wavelength division multiplexing optical telecommunications and others.
2. Related Background of the Invention
An example of the movable mirror device is the one described in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-303805. The movable mirror device described in Patent Document 1 is installed in a tunable dispersion compensator, and has a plurality of movable reflecting mirrors each individually driven and controlled so that light reflection positions of the respective movable reflecting mirrors become desired positions.